Draco and Ginny: a Hollywood Tale
by curlygurly82
Summary: Draco’s on a hit muggle TV show “Intrigue” and Ginny is an extra with a couple of lines. He’s intrigued by her boldness and beauty. And he doesn’t even know she’s a wizard. A/n he has already noticed her and they have done their scene already.


No one had ever had this effect on Malfoy. I mean he's a Malfoy!!! No way was he going to let a girl keep him from running his lines or focusing on his costar's constant flirting. He watched her, from his chair, flitting around the craft service table and pick up a strawberry. Her red hair was set into a massive heap of curls on her head. She was wearing a black cocktail dress for the scene where Malfoy's character throws a Gala benefit to marry a woman in his firm, aka Pansy Parkinson, the it-girl in television and movies. But this red head was far more intriguing to watch.

Ginny Weasley felt eyes burning through her back. She turned around to find the one and only, heart melting, Draco Malfoy staring at her. She blushed bright red up to her scalp and quickly turned away. She wondered curiously if he was checking her out…

Draco was sitting in his trailer thinking about the red headed girl from earlier. Her beauty fascinated him and he wanted to know more about her. "I could just slip her a love potion," he said to himself. It wouldn't be the first time a wizard slipped one to a muggle. Staring out the window, he saw the red headed girl pass by his window. He wasn't going to stall any longer. He rushed to the door of the trailer and swung it open.

"Oi!!! Red!" she looked around confused and then stared at him like he was crazy.

"Who me?" she questioned. Her face was red again and Malfoy loved it.

"Yes you. Do you see anyone else with hair like yours!" he laughed at her innocence. She turned even redder. "Step into my office," he said charmingly. Draco held open the door while she tentatively walked into his trailer. She surveyed the room before quickly sitting down.

"So," she said, "what do you want _Blondie_?"

"Well, _Red_, I wanted to…" he hesitated. He wanted to know more about her without making it such an awkward or random thing to do. "What's your name," he finally decided on.

"Ginny Weasley. Short for Ginerva actually."

Draco knew that name from somewhere. The last name was the one he definitely knew, but from where? He thought about the morning muggle newspaper. Maybe there was a listing of a Weasley in the phone book that he used when he forgot telephone numbers. It finally hit him.

"Your brother's the mini--" he cut himself short because if there was a slight chance that she was muggle, her knowing about the minister of magic would be bad for the ministry to handle.

"My brother what?" she prodded.

"What I meant to say was… do you have a brother?" he tried to cover up his mistake as best as he could. She saw right through him though, but she didn't want to bug him.

"I don't think that is relevant but yes I have six brothers, all of whom are very successful in the wiz– I mean world." She too fumbled with the wizard terminology. She assumed Draco Malfoy was a muggle who had no clue about the wizarding world.

"Wait a second," he was thrilled with his discovery. He walked over to his desk and opened up a small drawer. He reached to the very back and brought out his wand. If she was muggle she would just assume it was a stick, but if she was a wizard then she would obviously know its purpose. He looked at her hopefully.

Ginny looked towards Draco with confused eyes, and finally broke the silence.

"That is no place to keep a wand Draco Malfoy, what if there was an emergency and you didn't have your wand then you'd be done for!" She looked at him like he was crazy. She then reached into her sweat pant pocket and pulled out her own wand and showed it to him. He stood there in complete awe. He was so happy that he had met someone he could connect to in America. He also never knew another wizard in the muggle world. He had to work so hard not to ask questions about muggle contraptions or silly catch phrases they have.

"I've never met another wizard in a muggle business. You have no idea how lonely I've been." Draco had never been so happy in his whole entire life. He crossed the trailer over to where she was sitting and sat next to her and just smiled.

"Me neither. I've been visiting Blue Moon right through the Starlight Club next to the Kodak Theater in Hollywood, but I don't even find comfort in that wizarding community because I don't know anyone and it's nothing like London," she said.

Ginny had gone into Blue Moon many times a week, and tried to meet other wizards that maybe she could connect to, but whenever she would say that she was from London they constantly bombarded her about the famous Harry Potter. They always asked her if she had ever met him, but she lied and said no. Really, she did know Harry; after all he was Ron's best friend. Harry and Ron and gone to Hogwarts together and after their sixth year had gone hunting horcruxes to kill Voldemort. When the war was over, Ron married Hermione, who was one of Ginny's very best friends from school, and Harry married Luna Lovegood, a girl Harry and Ron had known from school.

"Where did you go to school," asked Draco. He wanted to know as much as he could about this witch.

"I went to Beuxbatons **(A/n sorry if I spelled that wrong)**. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. All my brothers went there and I thought I could use a change. How about you?"

"I went to Jinsing in Sweden. Small school, 'cause my father hated Hogwarts, and didn't want to send me to Durmstrang in Bulgaria," said Draco.

"So you're a Weasley, huh? And which one of your brothers is Minister of Magic, head Auror, Keeper for the Chudley Canons, and headmaster at Hogwarts?"

"Percy is the minister, Bill is the head auror, Ron is keeper for the Canons, and none of my brothers are head of Hogwarts, but my best friend Hermione Granger… er I mean Hermione Weasley is."

"That's what I thought earlier, but I didn't know if you were muggle or not, so I didn't want to give away any wizarding secrets, but I really like you. I couldn't help but notice you during shooting today. Your hair caught my eye and then I noticed the rest of your beauty." There was a dead silence in the room after he said that. She looked straight into his silver pools, that some people call eyes, and wanted to kiss him so badly, but looks like he did to. He was leaning in towards he ready to capture her lips with his…

BOOM!!! The door of Malfoy's trailer burst open. Ginny and Draco jumped apart from each other on the couch. "DRAKEYYYYYY!!!" screeched the black haired young woman at the door.

"What?" Draco said through his teeth.

"Who is that?" she said as if you had just come across a thestral for the first time.

"Pansy, this is Ginny Weasley. She was in our shoot today," said Draco.

"Really?" she said with doubt in her voice, "as in Percy Weasley, the minister?"

Ginny was shocked. She didn't know that muggles knew about him, but then she thought that she was probably a witch. "I thought you said you didn't have any non-muggle friends here?" she pointed her question to Draco.

"She's not really a friend, more like an acquaintance." He tried to cover up the fact that he had lied, but really he didn't associate with Pansy Parkinson at all outside of the set.

"Silly, Draco," pansy said, "We are friends. But puppet," she said turning back to Ginny, "you didn't answer my question?" She walked up and put a hand on Draco's shoulder protectively, which he lazily shrugged off.

"Yes." Ginny said sharply, "My brother is the minister of magic, along with the brother who is keeper of the Chudley Canons, the brother who is head auror, and my sister in law is head of Hogwarts."

"Oh, I know Miss Hermione Weasley. I can't believe they let the filthy mudblood run Hogwarts," she said under her breathe. Ginny couldn't believe that Pansy had just said that about her best friend. She looked at Draco for help in this situation, but he just looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do.

"How dare you say that about her," Ginny's face was turning bright red and she was about to burst with a range of insults. "After all she was way smarter than you, and the smartest person ever to inhabit Hogwarts, so I suggest you shut it."

"Well at least my family is not full of blood-traitors. You and your muggle loving gits you call family," she said, "I can't believe you're associating with her Drakey. You are a pure blood and you belong with people like me," she said turning to Draco. He finally snapped.

"No, Pansy! I will associate with whomever I want, and if she's a blood traitor, then we are to. After all we are entertaining for the muggles enjoyment. So you better watch your mouth, before I tell the producers that you have threatened your driver and have been complaining about the script and the workers." Finally, Pansy was at a loss for words. She left the trailer in a huff, with Ginny following right after her. There was no way she could take this Hollywood drama, she just needed to get home, and home meant London. Before she reached the door, Draco's hand caught her arm and swung her around. He looked her straight in the eye, before kissing her hard on the mouth. Ginny was about to fight back when she was hypnotized by his charm. She grabbed hold of him for support and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Finally they broke apart, panting softly in each other's faces.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe because it took me so long to say something to Pansy, or maybe it was sorry for her rude behavior, and maybe it was because we were so rudely interrupted the first time I wanted to do this." Ginny giggled in pleasure.

"I like you Draco Malfoy. You interest me."

"I like you too Ginny. And when I like something I got to have, because Draco Malfoy always get's what he wants." She giggled again, and Draco placed a kiss right on her forehead and apparated her home.

**A/N: What did you think?!?!?!?!?!? Please guys go easy on the reviews because this is my first one, and if you feel the need to tell me mine stinks, I don't even want to here. Anyway… thanks guys for reading, and I hope you guys keep reading, and suggest it to other people if you like it. I also would love some advice on how to improve!!! **


End file.
